the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanmade Season 1
This is the first season of fanmade Loud House episodes, there were 13 episodes. Season 2 will air on September 4, 2016 with 20 episodes. See Fanmade Season 2 List of episodes *1: Lincoln and the New Girl/She Blinded Me With Science A girl named Kathy Sue wants a new playmate - specifically one of Lincoln's sisters. But, the problem is, everyone finds her ridiculously annoying; Lincoln asks Lisa for help with his science fair project, but she turns it into almost the opposite of what he is aiming for!. Aired June 6, 2016. *2: Family Restaurant/One Comic Family The Loud family goes out to dinner at a fancy restaurant; Lincoln creates his own comic book about his life. Aired June 7, 2016 *3: Thanks for the Memories/Game On At the flea market, the children feel all sentimental when they see some items from their childhoods that they had given away end up there; the family has a family game night where they play various board games. Aired June 8, 2016 *4: Loud and Rowdy (30-minute Special) The school pen pal program partners Lincoln up with Reagan Rowdy, a girl who has ten brothers and is so much like Lincoln it's scary. But, what happens when Lincoln meets Reagan in person and her story turns out to be a complete lie?. Aired June 9, 2016 *5: Tickling the Ivories/Poetry Night Panic Lynn signs up for piano lessons, causing her to almost lose her interest in sports because she becomes so obsessed over the piano; Lincoln decides to read one of Lucy's poems for his school Poetry Night, but he doesn't know that Lucy doesnt want her poems read aloud in public. Features the piano lesson song "Soccer Practice" by Carol Matz. Aired June 10, 2016 *6: Look What Lana Dragged In/The Truck Stops Here Lana decides to bring in bugs and a raccoon, saying they're her new pets. Unfortunately, only Lincoln approves of her new pets; Lincoln and Lori must work together to find their sisters when the other girls decide to chase an ice cream truck throughout Royal Woods and go far from home in a quest to get the ice cream truck driver to stop for them. Aired June 13, 2016 *7: I'm Alpha!/Breaking All The Stuff Lola and Lana have an argument about who should be the "alpha twin"; Lisa loses her glasses and causes her sisters' - and Lincoln's - prized possessions to break because she can barely see without them. But, it just gets worse when she breaks one of her own inventions!. Aired June 14, 2016 *8: My Sister Luan/New Neighbors Lincoln's parents get him and Luan to have some "bonding time"; When the Diaz family and the Top Cat gang move in the neighborhood, Lana becomes friends with Waffle quick, but when a villain threatens to take over earth, these new friends must work together to save the day!. Aired June 15, 2016 * 9: Big Mon-strosity/The Best Day Ever Lincoln and Leni were playing tag in the house and they accidently broke one of Lisa's experiments and try to fix it before Lisa finds out when something terrible goes wrong in the house; Lincoln finds out he is having the best day ever when his family go on the best trip of his life. Aired June 16, 2016 * 10: Sleepover for Two/Fight in School Lynn has a sleepover with Lincoln again because of Lynn and Lucy fighting because of their traits but this time it really is permanent; Lincoln has to fight Rusty Spokes in school because he is tired of being called names, so Lynn trains him to fight. Aired June 17, 2016 * 11: Friendly Hangout/Game Addict Lincoln has a hangout with Clyde but Leni gets in between their hangout and turns it into a sleepover and Clyde likes the idea but Lincoln doesn't; Lynn trades her interest in sports for an interest in sport-themed video games, concerning her siblings. Aired June 20, 2016 * 12: Summer is Here/Past, Present and Future Loud Kids Lincoln thinks he'll finally be able to spend some time away from his sisters when he attends a sleepaway camp, but what he doesn't know is that his sisters decided to sign up for the camp as well; After Lisa's experiment goes awry, Loud Kids keep boosting up one age from what they are, then they started to go down ages, then finally they are back to their normal ages. Aired June 21, 2016 * 13: Lincoln's Life (season finale) Lincoln tells the viewers about his life from when he was born to present day, Then he gets captured, Will Lynn save him before its too late. Aired June 22, 2016 Category:Fanmade Seasons